


character growth

by sylphrenas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Implied Zukka, good for him honestly, i think this is the reunion we all wanted, it's not confirmed or anything but it's a thing ok, sokka reunites with a friend!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: sokka and zuko are walking on the earth kingdom roads when they come upon an old friend of sokka's.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	character growth

Sokka and Zuko are walking down some Earth Kingdom road when it happens. The sound is quiet at first; just some rustling of leaves and twigs, nothing out of the ordinary. Then a branch snaps. And another one, probably a larger size from the sound it makes. Sokka instinctively reaches for his boomerang and Zuko forms a small ball of flames in his hand. They back slowly away from where the sound is coming from and they have barely reached the other side of the road when it emerges. A massive creature, larger than almost any animal Zuko has seen before, and certainly one of the most intimidating. Its giant antlers jut out of its head menacingly, and the sharp teeth hanging down from its mouth do not paint a pretty picture of what could happen next. The flames grow higher in Zuko’s palm, but before he can move Sokka stills his hand with a shocked and delighted expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” Zuko hisses, not wanting to talk too loudly for fear of angering the giant animal.

Sokka shoots him a grin and responds, “Just trust me, okay?”

Before Zuko can say anything, Sokka walks back across the road. His gait isn’t quite confident, but it’s far more self assured than Zuko could ever hope to achieve when walking toward a deadly animal. Finally, Sokka is an arms length away from the beast, and Zuko watches in mounting horror as he raises his arm and says-

“Foo-Foo Cuddlypoops! Is it really you? You’ve gotten so big!” He looks back at Zuko, a fond smirk on his face, and says, “I guess we’ve all had some character growth, though yours is more literal.”

The moose lion presses its nose against Sokka’s chest, knocking him to the ground, and Sokka bursts out laughing. Zuko stands there, jaw hanging open. _What. Is. Happening._

He realizes he’s said this aloud when both Sokka and the moose lion turn toward him, the former looking offended and the latter looking like- well, a moose lion, though slightly less intimidating than before because Sokka is now petting and hugging it.

“What, so you’re allowed to have a-” Sokka lowers his voice- “dragon, but I can’t have a moose lion?”

“A fully grown saber tooth moose lion!” Zuko clarifies, voice rising almost hysterically.

Sokka rolls his eyes at Zuko’s dramatics. “This isn’t just any saber tooth moose lion. This is Foo-Foo Cuddlypoops! We met when Aang, Katara, Toph and I were in the Earth Kingdom before Ba Sing Se.” He turns back to the moose lion and says, “I missed you so much, buddy.” The creature snorts a heavy breath, nudging Sokka again until he resumes scratching its ears.

All Zuko can do is shake his head and wait for the moment to be over. After all, he has to get back to the palace to feed Druk.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed <33
> 
> feel free to check out my atla tumblr @sukisbxtch or my main @blue-drarry-drarry-blue


End file.
